


Quiche is amost like Pie

by Claudia_bm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_bm/pseuds/Claudia_bm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he knew quiche was not quite sweet pie, but it was almost, and he could deal with almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiche is amost like Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at http://deantotallybottoms.tumblr.com/post/38748301636/pairing-dean-castiel-dean-samandriel-mentioned
> 
> This is based on an anon's prompt so all the idea's credit goes to the anon~ I just elaborate
> 
> Mentioned of Dean/Anna and Dean/Gabriel

Pie. Dean loved pies, mostly sweet pies though. Because separately he loved meat, and he loved pastry, but he really couldn’t handle the taste of them together. The only exception of his was quiches, because fuck Feirstein they were fine. Not as fine as sweet pies, he guessed, but close, quite close.

He felt Samadriel’s hands tighten in his hair when he bit gently on his vessel’s collarbone. He bit back a faint smile ‘cause it seemed like all the dicks with wings had this same erogenous zone. Anna, Gabriel, Cas.

He grimaced as the name came up, trying to distract himself by moving his mouth lower on Samadriel’s body and closing it around one nipple. The angel under him let out a loud moan and lifted his body up, pushed his chest into Dean’s mouth as Dean sucked once, hard. He tongued the nipple expertly and Samandriel just downright started purring, or you could call the low rumbling sound in his throat whatever you wanted. His purr was smaller, sounded considerably more timid than any of his brothers and sister.

This was Dean’s problem. He knew from experiences that having sex with an angel was different than with a human being. Okay so he had had a few flings with the extraterrestrial life forms, not his fault that those fuckers chose some gorgeous poor shits to be their vessels. Anyway, the thing was, angels had some very distinctive reactions and particular characteristics. While those features might or might not show on some people, they were the same for all angels. Same behaviours, same sensitive zones, etc. Dean found this both creepy and interesting as fuck at the same time. Because how interesting it was that they were similar, but at the same time those similarities differed.

For example, the purring thing. Dean was impressed at the time he laid with Anna that she could purr. She had undoned his jeans and was giving him this ‘come hither’ look when she started purring. Her purr was loud, unashamed and inviting. To say Dean was turned on was an understatement. He thought it was a special talent of her, but later found out that Gabriel could also do that. (Dean was vaguely guilty for having sex with him exactly where he had banged his sister. He figured Gabriel must’ve known but because he didn’t mention it, Dean ignored it, too). Gabriel had him pinned to the back seat with freaking archangel mojo. His hand was running up and down Dean’s cock, slowly and surely and had Dean twisting where he lay. Gabriel’s purr was teasing, challenging and full of himself, which suited the son of a bitch just fine. It was almost like he was saying: ‘Look at what I’m doing to ya Deano. And there’s nothing ya can do about it.’ And knowing Gabriel, he probably was.

And Cas, oh god, Cas’ purr. It made Dean’s toes curl just thinking about Cas’ purr. When they first had sex Dean was determined to find out if Cas could purr or not. Childish, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t disappointed, if anything Cas’ purr was surely the most impressive. At first he was a little puzzled to find that Cas didn’t purr, he stayed mostly silent thorough their _session_. Only when he was lying on Dean, pressing him down to the mattress with his strong body and was in the progress of fucking his brain out did Cas start purring, loudly, aggressively, _possessively._ And to add to the effect that the sound of those purr surrounding him brought, he had a taste of what it felt like _vibrating_ against his chest as well and Dean couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

He probably saw the whole motherfucking Milky Way when he came.

Another thing was the aggressive actions. Dean figured aggression was possible an angelic trait as they were all soldiers and stuffs. From the beginning, Samadriel’s touches had been slower, softer and a little more hesitant than his siblings. Dean didn’t like it. He knew he was being selfish, he knew he was being unfair to the angel, but he was hard, and he was desperate and he felt hurt and empty and wanting and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. So he didn’t hold the vessel’s hips down when he started sucking his cock, he let Samandriel buck up again and again. He closed his hand around Samandriel’s wrist and put his hand on his nape, signaled for him to move. The angel didn’t disappoint, he gripped Dean neck hard and started fucking his mouth in earnest. Yes. Dean closed his eyes, still being mindful of his teeth. This was more like it. He didn’t seek for an angel for nothing. He sought for an angel because he needed an angel and not a human on the bed with him, because cakes were just no match for pie.

It was like Dean had flipped on a switch somewhere in Samandriel because the angel’s action changed completely. He lifted Dean’s off of the vessel’s cock before tackling Dean down to the bed. Then he pushed Dean’s head back, baring his neck and kissed him.

Anna had the same kind of kiss, demanding authority right away. Gabriel and he had only exchanged short playful pecks so Dean didn’t know, but his would most likely to be the same.

And with Cas it had always been like this. They had only had sex a few times but each and everytime Cas always overwhelmed Dean to the point of busting. And damn angels’ ability of not needing oxygen because he would just kiss and kiss and kiss Dean until Dean’s eyes water, his head spinning and his breathe became short puffing in and out of air. Then Cas would sit back and just softly run his fingertips along Dean’s lips for a while.

Samandriel broke the kiss and sat up, looking momentary dazed. Dean unconsciously stuck out his chin, but Samandriel only reached to take off the long grey coat that Dean had earlier draped on him. “No.” Dean said, swallowing because Samandriel had cocked his head in a way that made Dean’s stomach twist. “Keep it on.”

The angel nodded. He turned Dean over onto his stomach and pushed into Dean bare, no lube, no rubber. Dean grunted out of surprise, must be goddamn angel mojo again, how convenient. But his thought fleed when the angel started fucking him in earnest right away. No shallow pushing, no testing the ground, no teasing. Dean heard the head of the bed banging against the wall and the creaking sound of the mattress. He heard the small, almost-not-there grunting from the angel. He felt the hand between his shoulders holding him down. He felt the coat ghosting his sides with the angel’s movement. He felt the present of the angel in the room (clean and dry air littering with small electric current) It was still a little off because the angel wasn’t saying his name in that raspy voice, wasn’t kissing his neck, wasn’t touching him like he should, but it would have to do. Dean shut his eyes and quietly chanted, along with each thrust,  _Cas Cas Cas Cas Cas._

Yes, he knew quiche was not quite sweet pie, but it was almost, and he could deal with almost.

After he came, Samandriel gently pulled out of Dean before putting a finger on Dean’s forehead and knocking him to a dreamless sleep, or nightmare-less sleep to be more accurate. He cleaned Dean with a flick of his hand and put him under a blanket. The angel stood looking at Dean for a while, taking him in. He unknowingly cocked his head the way his siblings always did, and whispered to the dark of the room: “He would come back.” The angel stopped as if afraid someone was listening. Nothing. The clock ticked away on the table, some small sound came from afar. Samandriel said again with more certainty: “Just you see. He would always come back to us, to you.”

Then he was gone.


End file.
